


You brought me back to life

by SoraaKami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depressed Sanji, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: "Whole Cake Island avait été un fiasco complet."Ou comment Sanji affronte la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	You brought me back to life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voirloup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/gifts).



> Ce (monstre) texte est un OS que j’ai concocté spécialement pour l’anniversaire de ma Voirloup d’amour. Elle a lancé elle-même cette idée sur notre Discord il y a fort longtemps et je la trouvais très cool, avec tellement de potentiel DRAMA à la clé. Je m’en suis donc donnée à cœur joie. Je l’aime beaucoup et j’espère que vous (et surtout toi Loup ;;) aussi !  
> Même si c’est un canon divergence, je spoile légèrement l’arc Wano sur des petits détails qui concernent la bataille qui démarre au chapitre 1000.  
> Enjoy !

Whole Cake Island avait été un fiasco complet.

Leur plan était bancal dès le départ, de toute façon. Autant celui de Sanji de partir sans un mot pour essayer de régler le problème par lui-même que celui de Luffy de juste foncer dans le tas pour récupérer son cuisinier par la force.

Sauf que la force ne faisait pas tout. Elle permettait peut-être de mettre à mal l’organisation entière de Big Mom, de ruiner sa tentative de se lier avec la famille Vinsmoke et de vaincre le puissant Katakuri...

Mais elle ne pouvait rien contre le vice.

Elle n’avait rien pu pour Sanji.

Elle n’avait rien pu lorsque Judge avait fait exploser ses bracelets alors qu’ils fuyaient sur le Thousand Sunny.

.

L’arrivée à Wano se fit en catastrophe. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait pu prévoir la cascade remontante et leur temps de réaction avait été trop court. Ils avaient tous échoué sur une plage là-haut, se faisant réveiller par un combat titanesque entre un singe et un drôle de chien géants.

Ils firent la rencontre de Tama qui leur expliqua beaucoup de choses sur ce pays mystérieux qu’était Wano.

Mais Sanji n’écoutait que d’une oreille.

En fait, il ne prêtait presque plus attention à rien, depuis Whole Cake Island.

La seule chose qui empêchait un tant soit peu son moral de plonger complètement dans l’abysse était qu’ils demeuraient sans cesse en mouvement. L’engrenage était déjà en marche, le plan était en route. Ils devaient rapidement retrouver le reste de leurs nakamas, les Hearts et Kinemon, car leur temps était compté.

Ce n’était pas parce qu’il était à présent infirme qu’ils devaient stopper leur attaque contre Kaidô pour autant.

Après tout, Luffy avait toujours son but à atteindre. Et il ne pourrait peut-être jamais y parvenir sans cette alliance pirates-minks-samurais. C’était le moment où jamais.

Qu’importait qu’il en fasse partie ou non.

Qu’importait ce que Luffy pensait ou disait. Qu’importaient les supplications de Nami et de Chopper.

Il ne pouvait plus atteindre son rêve à lui, alors autant continuer à rapprocher son capitaine du sien en oubliant tout le reste.

.

Il avait fallu presque une semaine pour qu’ils se retrouvent enfin tous ensemble.

L’ambiance à la capitale était pesante, électrique. Quelque chose se tramait dans le fourbi des rues, les plus aguerris pouvaient le sentir. Même Sanji, qui faisait inconsciemment taire son haki de l’observation pouvait sentir aisément la pression dans l’air.

Pression qui explosa pour de bon lorsque leur abruti de capitaine alla directement à la rencontre de Kaidô, à l’inverse total de ce qu’avait prévu Law dans leur plan soigneusement élaboré. Est-ce que les chapeaux de paille s’en étonnèrent ? Moyennement.

Et Sanji, lui... Il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il était censé ressentir lorsqu’ils fuirent la queue entre les jambes en voyant Luffy se faire embarquer par les hommes de Kaidô. Il avait repoussé deux ou trois guerriers qui avaient menacé de les attaquer et le fait de se battre pour la première fois depuis la perte de ses mains lui fit drôle. Comme un étrange mélange d’exaltation et d’espoir.

Mais ces agréables émotions retombèrent tout aussi vite dès que Nami fut à l’abri. L’apathie et l’indifférence lui retomba dessus sans attendre, et c’était sans aucun émoi qu’il vit Luffy se faire emmener vers une éventuelle mort.

Au fond de lui, il ne s’inquiétait pas vraiment pour leur capitaine. Après tout, il croyait en lui bien plus qu’il ne croyait en lui-même, aujourd’hui.

Il s’accrochait à cette idée avec entêtement, car si Luffy tombait, il n’aurait définitivement plus aucune raison de continuer de fouler cette terre.

Même sa Nami adorée ne le motivait plus comme avant, en témoignait l’indifférence qu’il ressentait alors qu’elle lui hurlait presque dessus à cet instant pour le sommer de se reprendre. Pour lui faire comprendre que ce n’était pas fini, que pour le moment au moins, son équipage avait encore besoin de lui. Qu’il n’aidait personne et surtout pas lui à se laisser sombrer ainsi.

Qu’il lui brisait le cœur de ne plus montrer la moindre ombre de sourire.

Il se força alors à lui en offrir un qui devait plus ressembler à une hideuse grimace déformée qu’autre chose, mais cela ne fit que redoubler les pleurs de la navigatrice.

Leur situation paraissait désespérée, vu de cette manière.

Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Penser était devenu quelque chose de compliqué, aujourd’hui.

En particulier lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur ses manches pendantes dans le vide.

.

Leur plan avançait lentement mais sûrement. Ils avaient même réussi à tous se réunir, si l’on mettait leur capitaine et leur second de côté. Car oui, évidemment, Zoro était certainement encore perdu ils ne savaient où dans Wano. Et avec Luffy enfermé à Udon, la situation commençait légèrement à être stressante pour Kinemon et Law qui voyaient le plan commencer doucement à capoter. Pas que cela étonnait beaucoup le chirurgien de la mort qui avait tout de même d’autres plans de secours en réserve, mais tout de même.

Les chapeaux de paille réalisaient de plus en plus que la situation était presque désespérée pour Kinemon et les fourreaux rouge, d’autant plus en apprenant leur véritable identité et leur histoire. Il y avait beaucoup trop d’enjeux dans cette future attaque, ils ne pouvaient décidément pas se permettre de tout faire capoter à cause de l’impatience de leur capitaine et de la crétinerie de leur second.

Sanji le voyait et le sentait bien, cette pression autour de lui. Il observait ses compagnons s’agiter dans tous les sens, essayer de se focaliser sur la bataille à venir. Malgré les coups d’œil qui revenaient souvent dans sa direction. Malgré la plupart de ses compagnons qui se proposaient timidement pour l’aider à se nourrir, malgré Usopp qui lui proposait même de le faire fumer, ou à Chopper qui voulait l’aider à se laver...

Ils n’avaient pourtant pas le temps pour ça.

C’était ce qu’il répondit à Franky lorsque ce dernier lui proposa de lui confectionner des prothèses, au moins provisoires, le temps que la bataille soit derrière eux.

Non, ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ça. Ils n’avaient pas de temps à lui accorder autant d’attention à _lui,_ le traînard. Le nouveau boulet de l’équipage. L’estropié. L’inutile.

Alors, il les repoussait. De plus en plus agressivement. Même Robin et Nami, oui.

Surtout Robin et Nami, à vrai dire.

Il ne voulait pas qu’on le voit et qu’on le traite comme ça. Il ne voulait pas qu’on ait pitié de lui.

Ses enfoirés de frères et même sa foutue sœur avaient eu pitié de lui durant toute son enfance. Peut-être même que Zeff lui-même avait eu pitié du pauvre gosse affamé qui hurlait ses idées stupides de rêve stupide qu’il était. Et il n’en voulait plus. Il ne le supportait plus.

Il repoussa également Law lorsqu’il lui proposa de lui trouver d’autres mains. Parce que ce n’était pas des foutues mains de remplacement qu’il voulait, non : c’étaient les siennes ! Ses mains à lui ! Celles qui l’avaient guidées durant toute sa vie pour s’accrocher à ce rêve fou qui lui avait donné des ailes ! Qui l’avait poussé à s’envoler pour de bon par deux fois pour vivre sa vie à fond ! Celles qui maniaient les couteaux comme jamais et qui pouvaient reconnaître un aliment simplement au toucher !

Celles que sa pourriture de père lui avait arraché sans aucun remord. Sans aucune hésitation.

Et il se surprit enfin à recommencer à ressentir quelque chose. Au bout de presque trois semaines d’apathie, cela le rassurait presque.

Presque... Si ce qu’il ressentait n’était pas une rage sourde et grondante contre la terre entière.

Cette colère ne fit qu’augmenter furieusement lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Zoro pour la première fois, lorsqu’ils lui remirent enfin la main dessus.

Ce fut rapide, à peine perceptible, car le sabreur était l’un des meilleurs de leur groupe pour masquer ses émotions, après tout. Mais il oubliait qu’aussi bancale était leur relation, Sanji restait, de son côté, le meilleur pour lire en lui comme dans un livre lorsqu’il prenait la peine de lui accorder de l’attention. Il ne fut donc pas étonné outre mesure de lire cette même horreur, ce même effroi et cette peine infinie dans l’œil auburn.

Et cela lui fit mal. Peut-être même plus qu’à tous les autres, quelque part.

Alors, il le remercia dans un coin de sa tête pour ne pas s’attarder là-dessus et lui tourner le dos aussi sec, ne se préoccupant pas plus longtemps de cette information qui n’aidait pas à avancer sur leur futur combat contre Kaidô. Luffy avait apparemment réussi à s’enfuir d’Udon et le vert se tenait de nouveau à leurs côtés, donc l’espoir de remporter la bataille haut la main revint. Kinemon et Law se déridèrent, les esprits s’échauffèrent pour se concentrer de nouveau sur leur mission respective.

Ils laissaient Sanji de côté pour se focaliser de nouveau sur leur but ultime et au fond de lui, il les remercia pour cela.

Il ne pourrait sûrement pas jouer son rôle durant cet affrontement si crucial, alors il était d’autant plus essentiel qu’ils se préparent correctement, après tout.

La rage grondante en lui s’estompa peu à peu à mesure que la bataille approchait. L’apathie revint. Il se laissa de nouveau retomber dans son rien complet, son absence d’émotion. Il recommença à simplement se laisser porter par son équipage, ombre silencieuse les suivant à la trace en simple spectateur.

Il ne manquait pas les regards attristés qu’on lui envoyait à la dérobée, parfois. Surtout Nami. À croire que sa douce s’en voulait tout particulièrement de ce qu’il lui était arrivé.

Mais il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même, dans le fond.

À lui et à sa naïveté.

.

Son rôle simple lui allait comme un gant : surveiller le Sunny et garder un œil au reste des bateaux qui leur permettraient de s’enfuir au moment voulu, il n’aurait pu rêver mieux avec son nouveau statut de boulet inutile.

Franky lui avait finalement conçu deux sortes de petits crochets à la va-vite qui lui permettaient de fumer et se nourrir à peu près en autonomie, ce qui l’aida à passer le temps après qu’il n’ait vu ses camarades partir à l’assaut d’Onigashima. Il ne se sentait même pas effrayé et stressé pour eux, non. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c’était simplement un excès de confiance envers eux et leur victoire qu’il restait si serein.

Il n’en avait simplement plus rien à foutre, à vrai dire.

Si Luffy revenait en grand gagnant, il dirait que ce n’était que pure logique. Et s’ils ne revenaient jamais, il dirait certainement la même chose. Après tout, ils se dressaient contre deux Yonkôs. Ils avaient eu du mal à s’enfuir des griffes d’une seule un mois auparavant, alors maintenant deux qui en plus avaient une dent contre leur capitaine... ?

Il aurait dû s’en vouloir de se sentir aussi détaché, dans le fond. À croire que dès lors qu’on lui avait arraché ses mains et son rêve, on lui avait également arraché sa personnalité et sa volonté de vivre.

... Ce n’était pas vraiment faux, en un sens.

Il l’avait réalisé en attrapant les coups d’œil furtifs de la tête d’algue et en y décelant de la colère. De la colère, mais surtout du reproche.

Sanji n’avait pas de temps à lui accorder, alors il s’était contenté de l’ignorer.

Après tout, aujourd’hui, c’était sur ses épaules seules que reposaient les deux rôles de bras droit de Luffy. Zoro aurait à encaisser cette lourde tâche pour deux.

Le pire ? C’était qu’il ne doutait pas de lui un seul instant.

Il demeurait son plus virulent rival, après tout. Le type le plus stupidement obstiné qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré, en ex-aequo parfait avec leur idiot de capitaine.

Même Sanji n’était pas si borné que ces deux-là.

Même lui savait abandonner et reconnaître la défaite lorsqu’elle lui explosait dans les mains.

Et pourtant, il ne sut pas réellement quelle était cette émotion qui lui étreignit violemment le cœur lorsqu’il vit Onigashima décoller soudainement, s’arrachant à la mer dans un fracas assourdissant pour s’élever tranquillement dans les airs. Son apathie le quitta un instant, alors qu’il ne pouvait arracher ses yeux inquiets de la vision infernale qui se présentait à lui.

Une urgence le prit aux tripes. Un sursaut d’il ne savait quoi qui engloutit subitement tout le reste.

Il se vit entamer un _Sky Walk_ pour rejoindre l’île tout en se demandant bien à quoi il allait pouvoir être utile.

Pourtant, lorsqu’il comprit la situation, lorsqu’il réalisa que Luffy et Zoro étaient en train d’affronter les deux Yonkôs là-haut et qu’il aperçut Marco le phœnix flancher face aux deux calamités de Kaidô, il n’hésita pas.

L’affrontement fut compliqué, long, éprouvant. Plusieurs fois il retomba sur ses moignons encore si douloureux, autant physiquement que spirituellement. Plusieurs fois il se demanda ce qu’il foutait là, pourquoi il continuait à lutter. Il se disait que c’était vain. Que même s’il réussissait à vaincre King en face de lui, cela ne serait qu’une fuite en avant. Parce que ça ne lui rendrait jamais son rêve et ses mains si précieuses.

Il faillit abandonner pour de bon lors d’un instant où King prit le dessus. Durant un court instant, l’envie de baisser les bras pour de bon et de se laisser tuer se planta résolument dans son cœur. Après tout, il n’avait plus rien à offrir à ce monde. Il aurait même pu partir sans aucun regret car malgré sa situation et sa décision de ne pas se mêler à cette bataille, il était tout de même là, à repousser les limites de son corps toujours plus loin.

Oui, l’abandon et la mort lui tendaient les bras comme de doux amants. Il voulut réellement y succomber et se laisser glisser dans leur étreinte libératrice.

Mais il vit Zoro.

Le crâne géant d’Onigashima fut fendu en deux. Les deux batailles se retrouvèrent, les deux groupes se rejoignirent.

Sanji put donc croiser le regard aussi ensanglanté que fier de son capitaine lorsqu’il constata que leur cuisinier avait finalement décidé de venir leur prêter main forte.

Mais l’émotion qui le traversa soudainement à cette vision ne fut rien comparée à celle qui le submergea en croisant l’œil auburn du sabreur, ainsi que son sourire carnassier.

Cet œil que Sanji comprit immédiatement qu’il le remerciait d’être là. Qu’il lui souhaitait un bon retour.

Qu’il lui ordonnait presque de tout donner contre cet enfoiré de King.

... Qui ne le regardait pas avec pitié.

.

Il savoura sa cigarette comme il n’en avait pas savouré une depuis longtemps.

Son œil bleu rivé sur le feu crâne en miettes d’Onigashima pouvait à présent aisément admirer le château qui s’y cachait, même si celui-ci se trouvait à moitié en ruines suite à la bataille.

Ils étaient présentement en train de prendre leurs voiles à leur cou pour changer, puisque la Marine avait débarqué pour faire le ménage. Encore une fois, ils étaient obligés de partir en grande pompe et dans une urgence qui engendrait logiquement une certaine panique sur le pont, car la moindre erreur pouvait leur coûter un aller-simple à Impel Down.

Ils commençaient à y être habitués à force, mais il entendait pourtant ses compagnons derrière lui courir dans tous les sens. Nami hurlaient des ordres que ceux pas trop amochés s’empressaient d’exécuter. Ils avaient même récupéré plusieurs passagers indésirables comme Kidd et Killer, ainsi que l’étrange fille/fils de Kaidô qui les aidaient tant bien que mal.

Lui restait assis près du bastingage. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans son état de toute façon, alors en attendant qu’ils se sortent de la panade, il s’était auto-proclamé garde malade en restant aux côtés de Luffy et Zoro, qui avaient été bien amochés par la bataille.

Et autant leur capitaine ronflait déjà pour commencer à récupérer comme à son habitude –il pouvait bien se le permettre après ce qu’il avait mis à Kaidô-, autant le sabreur avait l’œil perdu dans le vide du ciel, vissé au sol comme une enclume après tout ce que son corps avait encaissé.

Enfin, l’œil dans le vide... Sanji n’était peut-être plus au maximum de ses capacités et ses propres blessures le faisaient suffisamment souffrir pour qu’il ne fasse pas vraiment attention à ce que lui murmurait son Haki de l’observation, mais il connaissait assez bien Zoro pour comprendre que son étrange silence n’était pas anodin. Il savait pertinemment que l’œil auburn glissait sur lui par à-coups. Il le sentait fixer son dos par moments autant qu’il sentait l’hésitation pourtant pas banale du second de l’équipage.

\- ... Quoi ? finit-il par lâcher d’une voix rauque et presque agacée.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il finit par jeter un œil à la plante verte qui gisait au sol derrière lui. Il fut immédiatement happé par le marron de l’œil scrutateur et ils se fixèrent ainsi de longues secondes.

Et pour une fois, Sanji ne comprit pas du tout ce qu’il devait lire en Zoro.

Et encore moins lorsque celui-ci le lâcha enfin et qu’un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage ensanglanté.

\- ... Foutu Marimo. Arrête de m’emmerder, siffla-t-il en retournant à sa contemplation d’un mouvement las.

\- ... Jamais.

La réponse le surprit au point qu’il en écarquilla les yeux dans le vide. Mais lorsqu’il se tourna de nouveau pour regarder Zoro, celui-ci avait fermé l’œil, comme assoupi.

.

Il ne restait donc plus que Shanks et voilà l’équipage du Chapeau de paille qui faisait voile vers son territoire. Ils avaient éjecté leurs paquets de trop et dit au-revoir à leurs nouveaux amis de Wano, aux Hearts et à leurs alliés Minks avant de reprendre la mer avec conviction : le dernier Road-Ponéglyphe leur tendait les bras. Ils se rapprochaient doucement mais sûrement de Laugh Tale, et à ce stade de leurs aventures, il restait peu de choses pour se dresser en travers de leur route.

Ils naviguaient tranquillement. La tension de la bataille retombait doucement. Leurs blessures guérissaient. Luffy courait de nouveau dans tous les sens, plus heureux que jamais d’être venu à bout de deux Yonkôs d’un coup, et Sanji pouvait même entendre Zoro ronfler comme un bienheureux sur un coin de pelouse à l’ombre.

Alors que lui-même était encore là, assis sur un tonneau à l’arrière du Sunny pour mieux regarder la mer. Sauf qu’encore une fois, il n’arrivait pas à la fixer bien longtemps. Ses yeux bleus finissaient irrémédiablement par retomber sur ses bandages, à un moment ou à un autre.

Il ne portait même plus de chemise et avait abandonné ses chaussures de ville pour se balader désormais en tongs comme son capitaine ou en simples mocassins. Il aurait pu faire autrement, mais l’idée de demander à quelqu’un de lui fermer ses boutons un par un ou de lui faire ses lacets l’insupportait.

Ses compagnons avaient beau lui répéter encore et encore que cela ne les dérangeaient pas, qu’il s’agissait d’efforts moindres à leurs yeux, qu’ils étaient également là pour ça, rien n’y faisait. Sanji refusait d’être ce genre de boulet pour eux.

Pire que de ne plus pouvoir cuisiner rendait son quotidien tout entier insupportable. On aurait pu croire qu’un mois plus tard, il avait pris une certaine habitude, pourtant...

Mais non. À vrai dire, c’était encore pire aujourd’hui.

Voir ses nakamas retrouver leur propre routine et leur joie de vivre s’avérait finalement être un véritable supplice pour lui. La vie au Sunny reprenait de plus belle, comme si rien n’avait changé. La seule différence étant le niveau de leurs repas qui avait drastiquement baissé puisque les neufs autres se relayaient pour faire la cuisine chacun leur tour. Et Sanji remerciait le ciel qu’ils avaient Nami, Robin et Jinbei, sans quoi ils boufferaient du poisson surcuit avec de simples patates fades tous les jours.

Manger était devenu une torture pour lui, et pas seulement parce qu’il galérait à le faire seul. Il avait toujours ces crochets en forme de pince que lui avait confectionné Franky, mais les utiliser ne faisait que lui rappeler encore et toujours sa condition et lui infliger un peu plus de douleur et de ressentiment.

Malgré tout, il refusait toujours la proposition persistante de leur charpentier de lui confectionner d'excellentes prothèses mécaniques qu’il pourrait utiliser comme de véritables mains. Il lui avait tout expliqué en détail plusieurs fois, jusqu'à la manière dont il les grefferait sur ses bras comme il avait opéré toutes les modifications sur son propre corps. Il l’avait prévenu que cela serait peut-être douloureux les premières semaines, mais qu’au bout de deux mois à peine, il ne se rendrait même plus compte qu'il ne s'agissait plus de ses véritables mains.

Mais malgré toutes ces belles promesses dont il ne doutait pas une seule seconde, bien sûr, il refusait toujours, en boucle. Balayant l’agaçante insistance de Franky et Chopper -et parfois même des autres lorsqu’ils s’en mêlaient- d’un revers de main, quand il n’explosait pas de colère pour de bon.

Car il était toujours bien là le problème : Sanji n’avait plus ses mains, il s’agissait là d’un fait immuable. Lui en coller des nouvelles qui le ferait ressembler à ce pervers exhibitionniste n’enlèverait rien à cette réalité.

Et à ses yeux, il s’agissait d’un échec pur et simple. De la fin d’un rêve. De la fin d’une passion. De la fin d’une vie.

Il releva les yeux pour scruter de nouveau l’océan à perte de vue. Peut-être qu’All Blue existait dans cette direction précise, quelque part par-delà les flots. Et pourtant aujourd’hui, même s’il la découvrait, il n’en tirerait probablement aucune joie. Cette idée paraissait peut-être stupide, mais il n’était pas réputé pour être conciliant, bien au contraire. Il se sentait peut-être un peu moins entêté et borné que son capitaine ou cette foutue tête de mousse, mais il était loin d’être en reste non plus.

Il avait certes eu cette petite étincelle, tel un réflexe, de venir en aide à son équipage à Onigashima malgré ce mois de catatonie complète, mais cela ne l’avait pas fait changer d’avis.

Sa vie était finie. Détruite. Sans espoir.

Et maintenant qu’il planchait réellement sur ce sujet qu’il prenait soin d’éviter depuis qu’ils avaient repris la mer, il arriva enfin à la conclusion qu’il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il continuait de rester là, sur ce foutu tonneau, à attendre il ne savait trop quoi.

La peur de ce qu’il infligerait à ses proches ? À ses nakamas ? L’expression dans leur regard lorsqu’ils posaient les yeux sur lui ces derniers temps en disait suffisamment long : ils se rongeraient moins les sangs s’il était six pieds sous terre. Ils seraient certainement tristes pendant plusieurs semaines, mais après avoir fait leur deuil, ils seraient libérés de son poids pour de bon.

Il leur faisait confiance pour cela.

Sa décision prise, il se sentit plus léger d’un seul coup. Pris d’une mélancolie étrange, il quitta son tonneau pour rejoindre les autres sur le pont et esquissa un fin sourire bien malgré lui face à la scène qu’il y trouva. Franky et Usopp avaient apparemment inventé une nouvelle idée fabuleuse pour passer le temps, puisqu’ils s'étaient tous les deux postés sur le pont supérieur avec une immense canne à pêche à bout de bras, s’adonnant visiblement à la « pêche au Luffy ». Cet imbécile courait après le morceau de viande qui servait d’appât en râlant sous les rires esclaffés de Brook, Robin et Chopper et l’air contrit de Nami et Jinbei.

Il reçut d’ailleurs un signe de main bienveillant de la part de leur timonier et de leur archéologue, ce à quoi il répondit avec un petit sourire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas souri. Cette nouvelle légèreté l’enivrait. Il essaierait de profiter un maximum d’eux aujourd’hui. Et de leur offrir en retour le Sanji énergique, enthousiaste et avenant qui était mort à Whole Cake Island.

Mettre de côté cette ombre apathique et affreuse qu’il était devenu, juste pour cette fois. Pour leur donner du bonheur à eux, ses chers nakamas qui le méritaient tant.

Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs en regardant toujours avec un petit sourire leur capitaine hurler au scandale auprès de Franky et Usopp qui se foutaient allègrement de sa tronche. Ces trois dernières années à leurs côtés avaient été réellement les plus belles de la vie du blond. Il espérait qu’il les chérirait aussi dans l’Au-delà, si Au-delà il existait.

Mais son sourire se fana lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Zoro.

Zoro qui semblait somnoler sous un arbre comme à son habitude jusqu’ici, mais qui le toisait présentement avec une expression que Sanji avait du mal à comprendre.

Une expression de colère sourde.

.

Il n’arriva pas à fermer l’œil de la nuit, mais cela ne l’étonna pas outre mesure. Son cerveau carburait à mille à l’heure, ressassant encore et encore ce qu’il allait faire dès qu’Usopp reviendrait dans les dortoirs pour lui donner le relai de la garde.

Il avait choisi minutieusement son tour par rapport à l’heure avancée de la nuit. Jamais rien ni personne ne troublait le calme du Sunny dans ce laps de temps, ce qui lui laissait une marge parfaite.

Il eut tout de même un pincement au cœur en croisant le regard fatigué du sniper. Il lui demanda si quelque chose n’allait pas, mais Sanji se contenta de lui sourire doucement en seule réponse.

Il espérait sincèrement qu’il finirait par lui pardonner, un jour.

Il n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour agir. Le bateau était silencieux, la mer tranquille, la lune haute dans le ciel...

Il la fixa un instant alors qu’il tenait le boulet qui allait l’emmener dans les profondeurs avec lui.

Dire qu’il n’avait aucun regret serait un mensonge éhonté... Il partait le cœur aussi lourd que léger. L’esprit aussi assourdissant que serein.

Et il préféra ne pas hésiter trop longtemps avant de sauter.

L’eau fraîche s’infiltra immédiatement dans ses vêtements. Serrant le boulet du plus fort qu’il le pouvait dans ses bras, il se laissa couler en tentant de vider son esprit un maximum. Il n’attendait clairement pas la future brûlure qui allait déferler dans ses poumons dans les minutes qui venaient avec impatience. Cette mort serait l’une des pires et des plus douloureuses qu’il aurait pu espérer, mais coincé sur le Sunny avec les autres, il n’avait pas vraiment le luxe du choix. Et il préférait épargner à ses nakamas de le retrouver sans vie.

Il se trouvait déjà assez cruel comme cela avec eux, en cet instant.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tenter d’apercevoir la surface de laquelle il s'éloignait tellement rapidement, encore légèrement visible grâce à la lumière de la lune. Finalement, il ne les aurait pas accompagnés jusqu’au bout du monde pour voir de ses yeux Luffy devenir roi des pirates... Il ne verrait pas l’émotion dans les yeux de Nami lorsqu’elle aurait terminé sa dernière carte, ni dans ceux de Robin lorsqu’ils auraient résolu l’énigme des Ponéglyphes...

… Il ne verrait pas la tête d’algue devenir le meilleur...

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi cet imbécile venait parasiter ses pensées à un moment pareil. Il n’y avait pas sa place. Il n’était qu’un irrécupérable idiot, bon seulement à découper ses ennemis comme la bête sauvage qu’il était et à se perdre systématiquement comme un enfant de trois ans. Sale entêté sans aucune réflexion et sans aucune manière, feignant et flegmatique comme il ne l’avait jamais vu, même pas capable d’apprécier sa cuisine à sa juste valeur... Il était...

... Il était... Un sale enfoiré.

Sanji eut le réflexe stupide de resserrer la prise sur le boulet lorsque une main hargneuse accrocha le col de son t-shirt pour le remonter à la hâte. Il se débattit comme il le put, paniqué à l’idée d’échouer encore une fois alors qu’il avait pris sa décision. À l’idée de devoir assumer sa lâcheté et devoir faire face à ses nakamas...

De lui devoir faire face à _lui_.

L’air marin fut pourtant libérateur lorsqu’ils émergèrent enfin. Douce brûlure infligé à sa cage thoracique qui hurlait au mauvais traitement, mais Zoro ne lui laissa pas le temps de retrouver son souffle : le coup de poing qu’il se mangea en plein visage lui fit voir des étoiles autant qu’il lui remit les idées en place.

\- QU’EST-CE QUE TU CROYAIS FAIRE, ENFOIRÉ DE CUISTOT D’MES DEUX ?! lui hurla-t-il en empoignant son col de ses deux mains pour le rapprocher de lui. T’AS COMPLÈTEMENT PÉTÉ UN PLOMB, MA PAROLE !! EST-CE QUE T’ES VRAIMENT DEVENU STUPIDE ET LÂCHE À CE POINT ?!

\- LÂCHE MOI, ENFOIRÉ !!

\- POUR QUE TU REPLONGES ?! TU PEUX RÊVER !!

Il tenta de le faire lâcher comme il le put, mais ses coups de pied étaient ralentis par l’eau et le rendaient complètement instable. Malgré tout, il savait que Zoro devait sentir ses coups passer. Il n’en montrait rien, certainement trop aveuglé par la colère et l’adrénaline, mais Sanji y mettait toute la force de son désespoir, vraiment.

Ils bataillèrent comme des imbéciles alors que le Sunny continuait d’avancer tranquillement, s’éloignant d’eux petit à petit.

\- DE QUOI TU TE MÊLES ?! s’étrangla le blond. JUSQU’AU BOUT TU VIENDRAS ME FAIRE CHIER, SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!

\- C’EST TOI QUI M’FAIS CHIER, CONNARD !! TU M’FAIS CHIER DEPUIS WANO !! J’AI TELLEMENT ENVIE DE TE METTRE TA RACLÉE QUE-

\- MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT BIEN TE FOUTRE À TOI, PUTAIN !! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !! LÂCHE-MOI !! LÂCHE-MOIIII !!!

\- J’TE LÂCHERAI PAS CONNARD ! J’TE LAISSERAI PAS T’INFLIGER ÇA !! LA SEULE PUTAIN DE CHOSE QUI T’ÔTERA LA VIE ICI, C’EST MOI ET RIEN NI PERSONNE D’AUTRE !!!

Il se figea à cela, écarquillant ses yeux désespérés et humides sur Zoro qui le toisait de toute sa fureur, serrant les dents à se les faire éclater. Il cessa ses coups et ils se jaugèrent ainsi en silence de longues secondes durant lesquelles le blond avait du mal à calmer la tempête qui se déchaînait en lui.

Le bruit de quelque chose heurtant l'eau près d’eux les ramena à la réalité et ils tournèrent la tête de concert pour apercevoir une bouée accrochée à une corde qui venait du Sunny. Le sabreur s’en saisit sans hésiter un instant, prenant grand soin de ne surtout pas lâcher sa prise sur le t-shirt du cuistot, et c’est avec un horrible sentiment de détresse, d’angoisse et de honte qu’il aperçut Jinbei sur le pont qui hissait la corde pour les ramener.

Une fois de retour sur le Sunny, il préféra rester à genoux à fixer le sol plutôt que d’affronter le regard de ses deux camarades. Le silence était pesant sur le pont frais, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration lourde de Zoro.

\- ... Jinbei, souffla-t-il justement dans le dos de Sanji. Est-ce que je peux te demander de ne parler à personne de ce qu’il vient de se passer... ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux sur la pelouse, avant de relever la tête lentement pour les aviser tous les deux. Le sabreur ne le regardait pas, mais l’homme-poissons, lui, l’observait avec une infâme expression de peine et de compassion qui lui poignarda douloureusement le cœur.

\- ... Bien sûr, finit-il par répondre. Mais je ne peux pas non plus rester les bras ballants. Sanji, il faudrait...

\- T’inquiète pas pour lui, l’interrompit le vert d’une voix forte. J’m’en occupe.

.

À vrai dire, Sanji n’avait pas su quoi comprendre dans ces paroles. À cet instant, il était bien trop retourné, bien trop paniqué, bien trop effrayé. Effrayé de devoir affronter les conséquences de ses actes, épuisé de devoir faire face aux regards encore plus appuyés, inquiets et emplis de pitié de ses nakamas...

Désespéré à l’idée de continuer ce supplice qu’il était si résolu à abréger.

Mais le supplice fut d’une toute autre saveur dès cette nuit-là. Et il ne sut réellement ce qu’il préférait, dans le fond : continuer à tourner en rond comme une âme en peine en se retrouvant constamment seul face à ses pensées les plus noires, ou tourner en rond... En compagnie de la pire sangsue de tous les temps ?

Il mâchouillait sa cigarette nerveusement, assis sur son tonneau à l’arrière du Sunny qu’il avait retrouvé de mauvaise grâce. Ses yeux voguaient de l’horizon à ses manches, mais également à sa gauche.

Surtout à sa gauche.

Il avisa le silence autour de lui et décida de tenter une petite feinte. Il se releva doucement, imperceptiblement, sans le moindre bruit. Il s’éloigna lentement vers l’avant du bateau et s’apprêta à souffler de soulagement en imaginant que son calvaire prenait fin, mais des pas rapides le talonnèrent brusquement : l’instant d’après, la tête d’algue était de nouveau collé à son cul, le toisant de son œil auburn qui lui envoyait des éclairs.

\- Putain... Moi qui croyais que tu roupillais... marmonna-t-il en recommençant à s’acharner sur sa clope.

\- Arrête d’essayer de me feinter, ça marchera pas, gronda Zoro.

Sanji grogna et s’avança sur la pelouse à grandes enjambées, allant il ne savait où si c’était pour tenter de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son nouveau babysitteur indésirable.

\- J’vais devoir te casser la gueule pour que tu me lâches enfin ?! lui claqua-t-il violemment en se retournant.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, railla-t-il avec son sourire de défi qui agaçait tellement le cuisinier.

Il serra les dents et se rendit à peine compte du coup de pied enragé qui vola vers cette tête d’algue avariée. Évidemment, l’autre l’esquiva aisément, et sans même qu’il ne le réalise, une joute commença.

Mais cette joute-ci n’avait pas la saveur de leurs milliers d’affrontements passés. Il manquait clairement quelque chose, autant de son côté à lui qui mettait plus de peine et de colère grondante dans ses coups, que du côté de Zoro qui lui fit l’offense de ne sortir qu’un seul de ses sabres.

Sanji ne sut pas ce qui était le pire. Cet affront de la part du vert, ses propres coups qui étaient d’une faiblesse qui lui donnait envie de hurler ou cette étrange et oppressante émotion qui l’assaillait soudainement, montait en lui, grossissait, grondait et qui lui donnait envie de hurler en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- RHAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Il asséna un coup rageur bien plus puissant qui surprit le sabreur. Il le bloqua tout de même, mais Sanji s’arrêta net. Il lui envoya le regard le plus haineux qu’il put, serrant les dents pour se retenir d’exploser en sanglots.

\- ARRÊTE DE ME SUIVRE !! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !!

Il fit volte-face rageusement pour se mettre à courir, cherchant un endroit où se réfugier et les dortoirs furent la seule solution qui s’offrit à lui. Il se réfugia dans sa couchette dans l’espoir que l’autre lui lâche enfin la grappe, mais il l’entendit clairement entrer à sa suite. Il suivit le bruit de ses bottes qui claquaient sur le parquet et qui s’arrêta près de lui, dans son dos. Puis, au bout de longues secondes, il l’entendit s’installer à son tour dans sa propre couchette à côté.

À cet instant, Sanji pleura. De rage, de désespoir, de honte : il n’en savait trop rien. Certainement un mélange des trois. Tout ce dont il était certain, c’était que malgré tous les efforts du monde qu’il mettait pour rester silencieux, il savait pertinemment que Zoro l’entendait. Et cela ne l’aidait pas, bien au contraire.

Il fit alors une prière silencieuse pour que cet imbécile borné n’oublie rapidement son dérapage et lui foute enfin la paix.

.

Cela n’arriva pas.

Quatre jours qu’il avait une putain d’algue gluante accroché à lui, le suivant comme sa foutue ombre. Il ne pouvait même plus aller pisser en paix : il avait toujours sa saloperie d’ange gardien insupportable posté derrière la porte.

Ce n’était pas faute de mettre différentes techniques en œuvre pour s’en débarrasser, pourtant. Le deuxième jour, il avait décidé de passer son temps à faire des aller-retours sur tout le Sunny en long et en large pendant des heures, pour voir si l'autre allait finir par se fatiguer. Mais non. Il continuait de le suivre à la trace en silence, aussi borné qu’il l’avait toujours été. L’envie de s’arrêter pour piquer une de ses quarante-cinq siestes de la journée n’avait même pas l’air de traverser la mélasse qui lui servait de cervelle et il avait l’air même décidé à mettre son entraînement de côté, chose qui étonnait tout de même grandement Sanji.

Les autres avaient posé des questions, évidemment. Mais Zoro leur avait simplement répondu qu’il devait « se venger » et que cette punition valait toutes les prises de tête et les affrontements du monde.

Il n’avait pas tort.

Même si les affrontements entre eux avaient logiquement repris, bien sûr. Être ainsi l’un sur l’autre vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre mettait les nerfs du blond à vif et les insultes et les coups fusaient encore plus rapidement qu’auparavant.

Même si Zoro n’y répondait plus avec sa hargne habituelle, non. À présent, il semblait simplement se défendre, encaissant et esquivant ses coups avec un flegme et une expression d’indifférence qui enrageait encore plus Sanji.

Et lorsqu’ils ne se battaient pas, parfois, ils se mettaient à parler. C’était souvent Sanji qui commençait dans le but de lui envoyer des piques bien placées, mais comme Zoro lui répondait calmement, cela finissait par ressembler à un semblant de discussion.

Des discussions courtes et fades, mais des discussions tout de même. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se vanter d’accomplir régulièrement un tel miracle avec cet imbécile depuis qu’ils se connaissaient.

Et il se surprenait à s’y habituer. S’habituer à avoir cette présence indésirable dans son dos, à sentir son regard sur lui durant les repas, à le retrouver régulièrement réveillé à sa suite la nuit lorsqu’il se levait pour aller au petit coin, à ce qu’ils prennent même leur foutue douche ensemble...

\- ... Tu sais que ça pourrait s’apparenter à du harcèlement c’que tu fais ? De la violation d’intimité, même, lui lâcha-t-il un matin alors qu’il s’habillait devant le miroir et que Zoro était posté contre un mur dans son dos à bailler à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Ah ouais... ? Qu’est-ce que t’attends pour me traîner devant la Marine, alors ?

Il roula des yeux à cette réponse, épuisé.

\- Aide-moi plutôt à boutonner ça au lieu d’ouvrir la bouche pour rien, lui intima-t-il en se tournant vers lui, chemise ouverte.

L’œil auburn se posa sur lui, brillant un court instant, avant qu’il ne lâche son mur pour obéir beaucoup trop docilement au goût du blond.

\- ... Tu te décides à remettre des chemises ?

Sanji fronça les sourcils en observant ses traits tirés concentrés sur sa minutieuse tâche. Ils étaient proches à cet instant, bien que cela ne le gênait plus vraiment, trop acclimaté à cette proximité qu’ils partageaient déjà logiquement depuis longtemps en tant que nakamas.

\- ... J’en ai marre des t-shirts, finit-il par lui répondre sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il s’étonna de le voir sourire légèrement.

\- C’est bien.

Le sabreur termina sa tâche et releva le nez vers lui pour le regarder, l’œil dans l’œil, un court instant avant de retourner à sa place initiale dans un silence serein.

... « Bien » ? Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire par là ?

.

\- Bro’, c’est vraiment pas pour te saouler, tu l’sais bien... Mais ça t'faciliterait vraiment la vie au quotidien. Tu peux pas rester tout le temps avec ces pinces débiles... bredouilla Franky.

Franky, bredouiller ? Décidément, plus rien ne tournait rond sur ce foutu bateau.

Mais Sanji n’en tenait pas rigueur à leur charpentier. Après tout, il avait été plutôt infâme avec lui les dernières fois où il était venu le trouver, soit pour lui proposer de nouvelles prothèses un peu plus sophistiquées que ses petites pinces, soit pour simplement essayer de le convaincre de passer sur la table de Chopper.

\- J’m’en sors très bien comme ça, s’entendit-il répondre d’un ton bien plus posé que toutes les autres fois où le sujet avait été abordé. Arrête deux minutes de te faire du souci pour moi, tu veux ? Ça nous rendra service à tous les deux.

\- J’sais bien mon pote, mais... Sérieusement, j’te comprends pas.

Le bleu reposa ses outils, ayant apparemment terminé de redresser et nettoyer les pinces et ses yeux noirs se plantèrent dans le sien, retrouvant l’ardeur bien connue de leur cyborg à la tête dure.

\- Je sais qu’t’as pas envie d’aborder l'sujet, mais bordel tu pourrais recuisiner avec ! Tu pourrais reprendre ta vie complètement normalement, tu-

\- Franky, gronda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Tu vas continuer à me rabâcher le même discours encore longtemps ?

Le bleu marmonna dans sa barbe en détournant le regard, finissant par ramasser ses outils de mauvaise grâce pour le laisser.

\- Jusqu’à ce que t’arrêtes d’être aussi stupide et borné, j’suppose. Désolé, mais ça m’fait juste chier de plus t'voir dans ta cuisine et te voir tourner en rond comme un fantôme sur Sunny avec cet abruti collé aux basques.

Un coup de menton fut envoyé dans la direction de Zoro qui dormait juste à côté. Au moins, le cyborg n’avait pas tort sur le côté « abruti collé aux basques ».

Néanmoins, ils n’ajoutèrent rien de plus et Franky se détourna pour retourner à ses occupations, laissant Sanji de nouveau face à lui-même. Il se bornait toujours dans l’idée fixe qu’il avait perdu ses mains pour de bon et que des factices ne les remplaceraient jamais, bien qu’il se sentait moins lourd à ce propos, depuis quelque temps. Ses pensées lui semblaient moins sombres, moins pernicieuses et il se surprenait même à sourire et rire de nouveau à de rares moments, ce qui lui faisait un bien fou, même s’il avait un peu de mal à l’admettre.

Même si cela restait plus simple à admettre que ce soudain regain de vitalité corrélait étrangement avec le moment où la tête d’algue avait commencé à lui coller au train, une semaine auparavant.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses encore son offre ? demanda soudainement ladite tête d’algue sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Sanji s’alluma une cigarette –il avait la technique à présent, et pouvoir le faire de lui-même devait certainement jouer également sur l’apaisement de ses nerfs. Il posa nonchalamment son menton sur le bout d’une de ses pinces dans une pose songeuse, observant Luffy, Robin, Chopper et Nami qui riaient bruyamment de leur partie de carte un peu plus loin.

\- ... Ce ne sera jamais aussi bien que mes mains, finit-il tout de même par lui répondre.

\- Effectivement. Et donc ?

Il fronça légèrement le nez au ton presque dédaigneux de cette phrase.

\- Et donc je veux mes mains ou rien d’autre, siffla-t-il. Même un idiot comme toi peut le comprendre, non ?

Zoro soupira avant de se redresser brusquement, s’asseyant en tailleur pour le regarder.

\- Et un abruti comme toi va enfin comprendre que c’est débile comme réflexion, non ? Tu ne pourras pas récupérer tes mains. Jamais. C’est une réalité que tu ne peux pas changer. Et en continuant de refuser de les remplacer, tu ne fais que t’enfoncer dans le déni.

Le sabreur se mangea un regard furieux.

\- ... Depuis quand tu fais de la psychologie de comptoir toi, au juste ?! C’est tes trois neurones et demis qui t’ont soufflé cette connerie ?!

\- Non, c’est de la pure logique, répondit-il tranquillement.

\- Fous-la toi au cul, ta logique ! Qu’est-ce que tu peux bien comprendre à ce que je ressens, hein ?!

\- J’te comprends mieux que ce que tu penses, sourcil vrillé.

La cigarette fut brutalement écrasée entre ses dents qui se serrèrent de rage. Il se leva brusquement et toisa le vert de toute sa hauteur.

\- Si tu me comprenais un minimum, tu serais pas là à me coller aux basques comme un putain de pot de colle !! Tu me laisserais respirer !!

\- Tsss... On voit c’que ça donne quand on te laisse respirer, abruti...

Ce fut l’allusion de trop et Sanji lui fonça dessus. Un nouveau combat s’engagea, faisant soupirer Nami non loin tandis que les autres s’en amusèrent.

Mais les paroles de Zoro avaient peut-être tapé trop juste en lui. Il se surprit à mettre plus d’ardeur dans ses coups qu’à l’accoutumée et, comme trop souvent lorsqu’il se laissait ronger par ses émotions ces derniers temps, son attention s’en retrouvait empiétée. Il ne vit pas une béquille bien placée arriver et il chuta lourdement au sol, étouffant une plainte douloureuse lorsque l’une des prothèses ripa sur la pelouse pour sauter un peu plus loin et lui envoya une décharge de souffrance sur sa plaie au passage.

\- Sanji !! s’alarma aussitôt Chopper. Ça va ?!

Le renne fut à ses côtés en moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire, s’enquérant immédiatement de son état. Le blond se releva en serrant les dents, énervé par cette stupide erreur et par la réaction paniquée de leur médecin. Mais ce fut encore pire lorsqu’il releva les yeux pour constater les regards bouffés d’inquiétude de ses nakamas autour de lui.

Il s’arracha violemment à la prise de Chopper dans un geste sec.

\- Ça va, y’a rien de grave !! entendit-il Zoro tonner sur un ton réprobateur. Il est pas en sucre ! Lâchez-lui la grappe un peu !

Ses yeux hallucinés se relevèrent lentement pour se poser sur le vert, debout face à lui, ses sabres toujours sortis. Il toisait leurs camarades durement et lança même un regard autoritaire à Chopper.

\- S’il a besoin de toi, il viendra te voir, lui annonça-t-il. Maintenant cuistot, magne toi d’te relever ! Tu sais bien que j’ai trop d’honneur pour frapper un homme à terre, aussi faiblard soit-il !!

L’œil auburn lui envoyait des éclairs, hautain, défiant, impatient. Il le regardait à cet instant de la même manière dont il l’avait toujours regardé dès que Sanji l’énervait trop. Dès qu’il n’avait plus qu’une seule idée en tête : lui faire mordre la poussière pour lui apprendre à fermer son immense clapet agaçant.

Alors le blond n’hésita pas bien longtemps. Il se releva vivement sans même prendre la peine de ramasser sa stupide prothèse et repartit à l’assaut, plus remonté que jamais.

Mais ce n’était plus la colère et l’agacement qui guidait ses coups, à présent.

C’était une envie réelle et plaisamment retrouvée de battre cette foutue tête d’algue.

Il se surprit même à lui sourire tandis qu’il mettait plus d’ardeur dans ses coups qu’il n’en avait pas mis depuis son affrontement avec King.

Et il sut qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde lorsqu’il vit Zoro lui sourire en retour. De cet agaçant sourire en coin satisfait qui donnait toujours envie à Sanji de lui éclater les dents pour le lui faire ravaler.

Oh oui, cette foutue tête d’algue et lui étaient finalement bien plus proches qu’il ne le pensait, en réalité.

Il n’y avait que lui qui avait compris tout ce que Sanji craignait de recevoir de leur part et qui avait agi en conséquence. Il n’y avait que lui qui ne l’avait jamais regardé avec pitié, qui ne l’avait jamais plaint, qui avait continué à agir avec lui comme il l’avait toujours fait.

Et ce depuis le début.

Et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant pour cela.

.

\- ... Oï, viens m’aider.

Ils venaient de terminer le dîner. C’était à leur tour d’occuper la salle de bain. Les autres avaient préféré rester en cuisine pour s’adonner à un jeu quelconque, alors ils n’étaient que tous les deux ce soir. Zoro ôtait déjà son kimono lorsque Sanji renonça à s’acharner sur les stupides boutons de sa chemise.

Le même manège que les précédents jours recommença alors. Sanji lui demandait de l’aider plus ou moins poliment lorsqu’il rencontrait un obstacle à cause de son handicap et Zoro venait à lui pour s'exécuter sans un mot. Une nouvelle routine étrange qui sonnait parfois un peu faux venant du fier sabreur, mais le blond restait persuadé qu’importait le ton qu’il pouvait employer, l’autre ne s’en formalisait pas.

Il avait l’air réellement indifférent à l’idée de lui servir de larbin, en quelque sorte. Son attitude prêtait plutôt à croire qu’il trouvait cela normal de l’aider.

Cette proximité particulière dérangeait de moins en moins Sanji, au contraire. Il se surprenait à profiter de ces rares moment où il pouvait l’observer d’aussi près pour analyser la moindre ligne de son visage.

\- ... Tu comptes continuer à faire ça jusqu’à la fin de nos jours ? lui lança-t-il tranquillement en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Zoro haussa des épaules.

\- Si tu en as toujours besoin...

Le flegme de ses réponses ne l’étonnait plus vraiment, à vrai dire.

\- Méfie-toi, ça ressemble presque à la réponse positive d’une demande en mariage, s’amusa le blond.

\- Raté cuistot, répondit-il en relevant le nez sur lui, sa tâche terminée. J’ai clairement pas assez de poitrine pour t’intéresser.

Il se détourna et continua à se déshabiller, Sanji l’imitant rapidement, mais toujours sans le lâcher du regard pour autant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer autant... railla-t-il avec un petit sourire en fixant ses pectoraux.

Il se mangea un regard noir en retour.

\- J’t’emmerde.

Sanji éclata de rire alors qu’ils prirent place côte à côte pour commencer à se laver, habitude ennuyante à souhait tant elle hurlait à la routine d’une vie qui les condamnait à devoir partager constamment des espaces restreints.

Le blond passait son gant sur sa peau lentement, perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que Zoro y allait de sa brusquerie habituelle, s’arrachant presque les cheveux en se les frottant avec énergie.

\- T’étonnes pas qu’ils soient ternes vu comme tu les martyrises, commenta platement le blond.

\- J’m’en branle qu’ils soient ternes, l’important c’est qu’ils soient propres !

\- Ils seraient tout aussi propres si tu y allais plus doucement ! le rabroua-t-il.

\- Pour c’que ça change ! Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre, de toute façon ?!

\- J’en sais rien moi... Peut-être que ça me brise le cœur de te voir martyriser une espèce aussi rare de mousse sans aucune pitié ?

Un grognement agacé plus tard, il se reçut un coup dans l’épaule. Il y répondit sans attendre et une nouvelle joute démarra à coups de shampoing, de jet d’eau et de tabouret volant à travers la pièce.

Mais comme toutes les autres ces derniers temps, celle-ci donnait du baume au cœur à Sanji. Il les vivait désormais plus comme des chamailleries bon enfants et il restait persuadé que Zoro le ressentait de la même manière, vu les éclats de rire qu’ils pouvaient parfois partager et les insultes qui ressemblaient plus à des titillements amusés qu’autre chose. Ils en venaient même à se faire des rapports de force puériles, Zoro lui maintenant les poignets pour l’empêcher qu’il ne se rapproche de lui pour lui infliger il ne savait encore quoi.

C’était certainement pour cela que poser soudainement cette question ne parut pas si inapproprié à Sanji.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as repêché ?

Le sabreur se figea à cela, écarquillant l’œil sur lui sans pour autant lâcher ses poignets.

\- ... Tu savais très bien que j’étais au bout du rouleau, continua le blond en perdant de sa superbe malgré tout, sa voix se brisant légèrement pour raser le sol. Tu m’aurais épargné une vie fade et sans la moindre motivation de continuer à avancer si tu m’avais laissé couler...

Il abandonna son œil, perdant la force de l’affronter.

\- J’ai perdu mon rêve en même temps que mes mains, putain... Comment tu le vivrais si tu perdais tes bras et que tu ne pouvais plus utiliser tes sabres... ?

\- J’utiliserais ma bouche ou mes putains de pieds s’il le fallait, mais je continuerai de me battre jusqu’à atteindre mon objectif.

Sanji releva le nez pour le regarder de nouveau, mais cet échange-ci fut bien moins tranquille, bien plus électrique. Ils se toisèrent dangereusement l’un l’autre.

\- J’aurais pas abandonné comme tu l’as fait, abruti de sourcil, gronda le vert. Et j’arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu refuses d’avancer et d’accepter les foutues mains mécaniques de Franky.

\- Non, claqua-t-il en sentant la colère monter. Tu commences pas à-

\- Ça tient qu’à toi de pouvoir poursuivre ton rêve et de trouver All Blue, Sanji ! entendit-il alors que les mains de Zoro se resserrent sur ses bras et qu’il sembla au blond que la foudre s’abattit sur lui à l’entente de son prénom. Quelqu’un comme toi ne peut pas baisser les bras de cette manière !! C’est pas toi, ça !! C’est pas le mec borné et chieur qui m’casse les oreilles tous les jours ! C’est pas le mec plein de rêves qui a tout lâché pour suivre Luffy à l’autre bout du monde ! C’est pas le foutu cuistot qui a des putains d’étoiles dans les yeux dès qu’il se retrouve derrière ses fourneaux !

Ses lèvres blanches tremblaient, à présent. Les paroles de Zoro résonnaient en lui en écho dévastateur, mais faisant largement plus de mal que de bien.

\- ... Tu crois que je le sais pas tout ça, foutue face de mousse... ?! Ce mec-là, il est mort à Whole Cake Island. Il est-

\- Bien sûr que non, il est pas mort ! s’étrangla le vert. Je l’ai juste en face de moi !! Et ça tient qu’à toi de redevenir entièrement ce mec !! Ça tient qu’à toi d'arrêter deux secondes de t’accrocher comme un abruti à ta putain de fierté où je sais pas quelle merde !! C’est loin d’être terminé, bordel ! Tu pourras cuisinier de nouveau, j’te le promets ! Tu fais pas confiance à Franky, ou quoi ?! T’as donc une opinion de toi et de tes foutus talents de cuistots si basse que ça ?!

\- ... T’as toujours dit que j’étais un cuisinier merdique, bafouilla-t-il sur un ton presque boudeur, complètement désarmé face à cet œil si sûr de lui qui lui renvoyait toute cette écrasante vérité à la gueule.

Mais Zoro lui lança un air contrit à cela.

\- Sérieusement... Et c’est moi qui ai trois neurones ?! Est-ce que t’es pas censé être un minimum intelligent, foutu sourcil ?! Ou ton putain de cerveau a explosé en même temps que tes foutues mains ?!

\- RHA, LA FERME !!!

Arrivant au bout du sang-froid qu’il pouvait exprimer face à tous ces reproches, Sanji tenta violemment de se dégager de la prise du sabreur. Mais Zoro tint bon et une nouvelle lutte ridicule débuta dans laquelle il ne faisait qu’essayer de se libérer, insultant l’autre en revisitant l’entièreté du champ lexical des plantes vertes. Et finalement, à force de remuer dans tous les sens comme des idiots, le sabreur finit par glisser stupidement en arrière et embarqua Sanji dans son sillage : l’instant d’après, il se retrouvait collé à son torse encore trempé et manqua même de l'embrasser de peu.

Cette idée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il se débattit aussitôt pour tenter de se relever et surtout de s'éloigner de ce putain de corps nu contre le sien. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce fût de mauvaise grâce que Sanji réalisa la chaleur désagréable qui s'accumulait dans ses joues.

\- … Foutu Marimo. Regarde où on en arrive avec tes conneries…

Il voulut se dégager de nouveau mais les mains bornées de Zoro lui agrippaient toujours les avant-bras avec force, comme pour le retenir. Il fronça les sourcils, perturbé par cet entêtement, mais d'autant plus lorsqu'il riva de nouveau son œil dans son vis à vis auburn.

Il y lit soudainement une multitude d'émotions contradictoires malgré l'apparente et éternelle imperturbabilité qui définissait si bien cet abruti. Zoro faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes quelque peu inexpressives au quotidien, mais Sanji était bien placé pour savoir que son unique œil pouvait exprimer bien plus de choses que ce qu'il n'y paraissait quand on savait le voir.

Et en cet instant, le blond voyait parfaitement.

Il voyait la tempête qui se déchaînait dans l'esprit du sabreur. Il voyait l'incertitude, l'agacement, l'angoisse qui dansaient en son sein et s'entrechoquaient.

Il voyait l'envie, aussi. Débordante, explosive.

Étrangement, il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela lorsque le vert écrasa subitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il trouva la sensation étrange, mais pas plus étrange que tout ce que cela impliquait. Il sentit clairement le moment où son cerveau s'arrêta net, gelé par la douche froide qu'il se prenait en pleine face. Les secondes devinrent éternité et quelque chose explosa en lui tandis qu'il sentait le moindre écho de la vague d'adrénaline qui se propageait dans son corps.

Et il reprit brutalement conscience de la réalité au moment où la langue chaude du sabreur vint à la rencontre de sa peau.

Il se recula brutalement et toisa la sabreur de son œil écarquillé en quête de réponse aux milliers de questions qui déferlèrent dans son esprit, mais la tempête dans l'auburn s'était visiblement calmée. Zoro avait retrouvé son flegme et lui rendait son regard avec calme et sérénité.

… Peut-être trop de sérénité, à vrai dire. Peut-être même qu'il s'agissait en réalité de… Tendresse ?!

Le blond ne tint plus et la minute d'après, il se retrouvait à poil, le dos collé de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain qu'il avait claquée comme un sauvage derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés sur le vide et le souffle court.

… Merde.

.

Le reste de la soirée fut... Compliquée. Autant parce qu’il avait dû traverser le pont inférieur du Sunny totalement à poil et qu’il était –bien évidemment-, tombé nez-à-nez avec Robin en chemin avant d’enfin atteindre le dortoir, qu’autant parce qu’il avait dû esquiver les questions intrusives de Brook pendant qu’il l’avait aidé à se rhabiller. Et qu’au milieu de la tornade de questions qui faisait des ravages dans son esprit, il avait dû essuyer l’immonde angoisse de rester auprès du sabreur bien réveillé qui semblait vouloir continuer à le veiller bon gré mal gré.

Le blond avait fait semblant de dormir, lui tournant le dos dans sa couchette pour être certain de ne pas croiser son regard.

Pourtant, profitant certainement du fait qu’ils étaient pour le moment seuls dans la grande pièce, Zoro avait parfois pris la parole.

_« Tu m’en veux ? »_

_« Tu le prends si mal que ça ? »_

_« J’vais pas arrêter de te coller au cul pour autant, tu sais. »_

_« En fait, sache que je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde. »_

Tellement de phrases qui avaient résonnées en écho dans le cœur du cuisinier jusqu’au petit matin.

Il n’avait pas réussi à fermer l’œil de la nuit évidemment, retournant cette improbable situation dans tous les sens dans sa tête. Les légers ronflements de Zoro qui parvenaient étrangement à couvrir le vacarme que faisaient -comme à leur habitude-, Franky, Brook et Luffy lui paraissaient tels des rappels constant à l’ordre dans ses oreilles. Un horrible rappel de tout ce que le geste de cette tête d’algue impliquait derrière. De tout ce à quoi son comportement envers lui de ces dernières semaines rimait réellement.

Les sentiments et les relations amoureuses n’étaient définitivement pas un sujet de conversation qu’ils avaient déjà eu, tous les deux. Sanji doutait même que cet handicapé des relations sociales n’ait jamais eu quelqu’un dans sa vie et encore moins qu’il n’ait pu aborder le sujet avec une autre personne. Il le connaissait assez pour être persuadé que, comme tout le reste, le sabreur devait affronter ce genre de questionnement seul et surtout armé de son flegme habituel.

Oh oui, il le voyait d’ici : à un moment ou à un autre, Zoro avait dû réaliser son attirance pour lui et avait simplement du l’accepter en haussant des épaules, comme l’enfoiré je-m’en-foutiste qu’il était.

Tant mieux si c’était simple pour lui, car ça ne l’était pas pour le blond.

Ça ne pourrait jamais être aussi simple. Lui était un romantique dans l’âme. Lui avait besoin de donner et d’avoir de l’attention, d’échanger des longues logorrhées fleur bleue, de se promener main dans la main sur la plage, d’exprimer autant de tendresse qu’il en recevait.

Et surtout : lui aimait les femmes.

Tout ce qu’il ne pourrait jamais avoir cet imbécile, donc.

... Alors pourquoi, dans le fond, l’idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça ?

Pourquoi ce baiser ne l’avait pas tant rebuté ? Pourquoi la possibilité d’approfondir cette relation particulière qu’il avait toujours eu avec Zoro lui paraissait si... Tentante ?

Après tout, cet idiot était le seul. Le seul de tous ces idiots qui partageaient sa vie au jour le jour qui avait vu clair dans sa détresse, qui avait agi en conséquence, qui avait répondu correctement à son appel à l’aide caché.

En quelque sorte, la nuit où il l’avait sauvé de la noyade, il l’avait également sauvé tout court.

Malgré toutes ses réticences rationnelles, cela lui parut pourtant si logique lorsqu’il croisa l’œil auburn endormi qui n’avait pas manqué de le suivre dès qu’il s’était levé à l’aube pour aller fumer une cigarette sur le pont.

Zoro ne correspondait pas une seule seconde à tout ce qu’il avait pu espérer toute sa vie pour une relation amoureuse. Et pourtant.

... Et pourtant.

\- T’as une sale gueule, lui envoya cette stupide tête d’algue de sa voix rauque encore ensommeillée. T’as pas dormi de la nuit, au moins ?

\- ... Non. On se demande à cause de qui.

Est-ce qu’il fut étonné lorsque l’autre lui répondit seulement par un petit sourire carnassier ? Pas le moins du monde.

Il était donc parti pour s’enfoncer jusqu’au bout et avec plaisir dans une vie de souffrance, apparemment.

Mais pour le moment, il l’acceptait.

Il n’hésita pas plus longtemps avant de s’approcher de cette insupportable face de mousse pour lui rendre son baiser de la veille. Il le sentit sourire de satisfaction contre ses lèvres, mais il lui répondit sans attendre, ses mains fortes glissant sans une once d’hésitation sur ses reins pour le rapprocher de lui.

La danse de leur deux langues qui se rencontraient enfin fut loin d’être aussi douce et agréable qu’avec une femme : Zoro embrassait clairement comme un pied. Comme un énorme et éternel bourrin qu’il était.

Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Tellement pas que Sanji enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque bien rapidement également pour qu’ils se rapprochent un peu plus. Pour sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau. S’imprégner de sa présence, de son odeur.

Mais lorsqu’il rouvrit l’œil pour observer ses insupportables prothèses, la réalité lui revint dans les dents comme un foutu boomerang vicieux.

Il avait beau adorer cet instant et mourir d’envie de découvrir tous les autres qui allaient suivre, il ne pourrait jamais les vivre réellement à fond sans ses foutues mains. Ce bonheur qui lui tombait dessus avait un arrière-goût amer, au final.

Zoro dut le sentir se tendre contre lui et se recula pour l’observer. Il ne trouva qu’une expression fermée, fuyante, douloureuse, colérique.

\- ... Si ça te frustre, tu peux demander à Fran-

\- Ferme-la.

.

Près d’une semaine plus tard, cette frustration atteignit un pic qui donna envie à Sanji de juste péter un câble.

Déchiré entre la colère et l’horrible plaisir d’être si profondément enfoncé dans la bouche de Zoro, son souffle court laissait échapper des gémissements aussi enchantés que désespérés. Il crevait d’envie de le toucher en retour, de lui rendre toutes les caresses fantastiques qu’il lui procurait depuis qu’ils avaient réussi à s’enfermer loin des autres dans le dortoir.

Il sentit même un début de larmes lui chatouiller les paupières. Il savait pertinemment que ça allait lui être insupportable, qu’il n’arriverait jamais à se concentrer correctement avec cette idée fixe qu’il ne pourrait pas en profiter pleinement. Mais Zoro avait tellement insisté et insisté encore des jours durant qu’il avait fini par flancher.

Dans le fond, il le soupçonnait fortement de l’avoir fait exprès.

... Non, il en était certain, en réalité. Cet enfoiré le poussait à bout. Appuyait volontairement sur les cordes sensibles pour le faire flancher.

Il n’y avait aucune autre raison qui l’aurait poussé à être aussi entreprenant alors que leur relation naissait seulement timidement. Il ne connaissait pas le visage de Zoro dans l’intimité, mais il savait qu’une telle insistance n’était pas lui. Ne lui correspondait pas.

Ce type n’était donc définitivement qu’un sale enfoiré manipulateur avec lui.

Un nouveau coup de langue chaude qui s’enroula autour de son membre lui arracha une sorte de hoquet de surprise alors qu’il l’emmenait droit dans le chemin de non-retour vers la jouissance. Il y répondit en resserrant brusquement ses cuisses autour de la tête du sabreur, manquant de l’étrangler au passage.

\- STOP ! C’EST BON !!

L’œil auburn se releva vers lui pour l’observer avec une intensité qui mis un peu plus à mal les pauvres défenses du cuisinier.

\- ... C’est bon, continua-t-il, la voix tremblante. C’est bon foutue tête de mousse, t’as gagné.

Le sourire carnassier qui lui répondit lui donna envie de le jeter par-dessus bord après lui avoir refait le portrait.

.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond de l’infirmerie, refusant obstinément de regarder ce que préparaient Franky et Chopper qui s’affairaient autour de lui avec beaucoup trop d’enthousiasme.

Il n’était jamais passé sous le bistouri malgré toutes les centaines de blessures graves qu’il avait pu enchaîner depuis son enfance. Leur médecin de bord avait toujours réussi à le retaper sans avoir à l’opérer, il n’avait donc aucune idée d’à quoi s’attendre, dans le fond. Le stress le submergeait malgré lui et il faisait ce qu’il pouvait pour le fuir. Compter les foutues planches de bois qui habillaient la pièce semblait donc être une bonne occupation le temps que ces deux escargots n’en finissent.

\- T’inquiète pas Sanji, ça va bien se passer, je te le promets ! lui lança joyeusement le petit renne en s’approchant de lui. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras à nouveau capable de cuisiner comme avant !

\- Yeah, ça va être sensas’ de manger de nouveau ta cuisine, bro’ ! ajouta Franky.

\- Je croyais qu’il y avait de la rééducation avant... marmonna-t-il, loin d’être aussi enjoué que ses deux camarades.

\- Oui et ça sera la partie la plus compliquée, expliqua plus sérieusement le petit renne. Mais tu pourras tout de même bouger ! Et d’ici deux mois grand maximum, on te garantit que tu n’auras plus aucune douleur, que ça sera exactement comme avant !

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d’une moue agacée. Ça ne sera jamais réellement comme avant, mais bon. S’ils étaient si heureux de l’espérer... Peut-être devrait-il y croire, lui aussi.

Après tout, il n’avait plus vraiment le choix à présent.

\- Je suis tellement content que tu te sois enfin décidé, en tout cas ! couina de nouveau Chopper. La vie va pouvoir reprendre !

\- C’est clair bro’, c’est vraiment supeeeer ! renchérit encore le cyborg. Mais d’ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu as fini par changer d’avis... ? J’y croyais plus vraiment ces derniers temps, j’t’avoue.

Il se plongea dans ses pensées à cette question, avant de finir par tourner la tête vers la porte, là où Zoro s’était retranché dans un coin, assis en tailleur à même le sol et les bras résolument croisés sur son torse.

Sanji ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir l’œil auburn qui était déjà rivé sur lui.

Et il lui envoya un petit sourire doux bien malgré lui.

\- ... Disons juste qu’il ne me manquait plus que ça pour que je sois définitivement sauvé.

.

.

.

* * *

_COPC d'écrire un canon divergence où les mains de Sanji ont explosées durant WCI_

_Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°78 - Ecrire post-canon de votre fandom_

_Défi Couple 187 : Zoro x Sanji_

_Slow burn Zoro x Sanji (Slow burn, Fake date, ennemies to lovers)_

_Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece_

**Author's Note:**

> Ma chère Loup, j’espère que ce texte t’a plu. J’y ai mis tout mon cœur pour essayer de rendre un minimum hommage à tout le bonheur que tu me donnes chaque jour par ta simple présence, même si virtuelle. On ne s’est pas encore rencontrées et c’est bien dommage, mais ça n’empêche pas que tu es devenue au fil du temps quelqu’un de très important pour moi ! Clairement le Zoro de mon Sanji, indispensable, autant que notre relation amour-haine merveilleuse qui nous fait passer pour un vieux couple de tarées. Merci de m’avoir encouragé dans mon travail quand je tâtonnais à mon arrivée sur ffnet, merci de m’avoir ramené par la peau du cul sur le serveur, merci pour tous ces fou-rires et ces délires jusqu’à pas d’heure, de ces batailles de ships improbables, de ces insultes d’amour, de ces idées incroyables, de ces brochettes (oui même ça !), de ces copc de l’enfer…. Bref : merci d’être toi, tout simplement !! <3  
> Avalanche de love sur toi et je t’en supplie, ne me tue pas suite à ce pavé mielleux. J’avais trop envie de te dire tout ça parce que tu es une personne merveilleuse qui mérite du love, alors je te donne le mien.
> 
> Ton sourcil vrillé préféré !


End file.
